Le parfum des aiguilles
by Polyglotechnic
Summary: Tic... Tac... Le temps n'a pas d'odeur. Il n'a qu'un sens, il est infini. On peut parfois poser un doigt sur les aiguilles d'une montre, et l'arrêter. Un temps seulement, qui a le parfum de la vie.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle pourra vous plaire =)

Évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **J.K Rowling**, et je ne touche rien pour ce que je compte écrire.

Je voudrais remercier Mimoo, qui m'a encouragé à me lancer grâce à nos conversations par mp, et si vous le désirez une playlist est disponible que vous pouvez trouver sur son et mon profil !

Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 7 !

Poly

X

**Le parfum des aiguilles**

_**Prologue**_

_Lisa Gerrard – Now we are free_

X

George

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole ? »

Tais-toi... Laisse le rire, laisse le rêver, laisse le pleurer... Tais-toi et laisse le. Il n'a plus que ça, je n'ai plus que ça, tu n'as plus que ça. Le rire, le rêve, les larmes.

« Il est fou ma parole ! »

Pas plus que toi. Pas plus que moi. Pas plus que vous tous. Laissez-le rire.

« On dirait... est-ce qu'il est en train de prier ?

-Impossible ! »

Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de rire, de rêver, de pleurer, de prier ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas même chanter ou hurler ? Se mettre en colère, se moquer ou s'amuser une dernière fois, y a-t-il un mal à ça ?

« Il fait ça pour cacher sa peur. »

Ah, oui. La peur. Vous ne la connaissez pas, vous, n'est-ce pas ? La peur. Cette peur qui vous démange et vous implore d'arrêter de résister, de sombrer et de laisser couler. Vous, vous n'avez pas peur. Vous, vous jugez et vous souriez. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'en faire autant ?

Évidemment qu'il a peur. Tout le monde aurait peur à sa place. Seulement il ne le cache pas, tout son rire proclame sa peur. Tous ses rêves reposent sur la peur. Ses larmes ? La peur. Ses prières ? La peur. Il est terrorisé et vous ne lui accordez pas même cet état de fait.

« Il aurait mieux fait de se planquer au lieu de provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Mais s'il s'était planqué, où aurait été la fierté ?

« Ce type est définitivement taré... »

Partez. Taisez-vous. Partez et emmenez vos bons droits et vos bonnes mœurs avec vous.

Il faut le laisser rire s'il a peur. Prier s'il le désire. Devenir fou s'il s'agit de sa seule planche de salut. Il faut le laisser avoir peur, rêver, pleurer, prier... Et surtout il faut le laisser rire. Oui. Des rires. Comme au jour de sa naissance autour de son berceau, de notre berceau. Comme tout ce qui a constitué sa vie.

Le rire.

Fred... Laisse-moi ta peur, et prends mon rire.

X

_« Un jour je finirai bien par trouver un sens à ma vie, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Je crois surtout que tu as besoin de dormir..._

_-Sérieusement, Georgie. Tu crois qu'un jour je saurai pourquoi j'existe ?_

_-Hormis pour m'empêcher de fermer l'œil ? »_

X

« GEORGE ! »

Les gens regardent tout autour de toi, mais personne ne me voit. Normal. Harry m'en voudra sûrement seulement je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul. De toute façon, et c'est l'essentiel, toi tu sais que je suis ici. Tes yeux plein de larmes de douleur papillonnent à travers toute la pièce, l'immense salle, et finissent par se poser sur le plafond qui n'a plus de magique que le nom. Tu ne m'a pas vu mais tu sais que je suis là. Et pour toi aussi, c'est l'essentiel.

« J'ai trouvé... »

Quelques murmures s'éparpillent dans la minuscule assemblée, mon cœur se serre et j'arque un sourcil tout en sachant pertinemment que tu ne me vois pas, toi.

Est-ce que tu sais que ton sourire est magnifique ? Nettement plus beau que le mien, peut-être parce que c'est le dernier que tu as à offrir au monde. Ton sourire, tes yeux même embués, ton corps écorché de tous les côtés, tes cheveux désordonnés collés à ton front par ton propre sang. Ginny serait amusée de te voir aussi mignon sous la torture. Ron pesterait, comme d'habitude. Percy lèverait les pupilles au ciel devant tes facéties. Bill ? Bill ricanerait comme tu le fais. Quant à Charlie il soupirerait, agacé, heureux.

Triste aussi. Comme Maman si elle te voyait. Ou Papa. Ou Harry et Hermione. Comme moi à cet instant... Mais tu as trouvé. Trouvé quoi ?

« J'ai trouvé !

-La ferme !

-Le sens... George... Je-j-j'ai trouvé le sens de ma vie ! »

Je vois...

« Y a pas moyen de le faire taire. D'abord il rigole, maintenant il parle tout seul.

-Mais ce George, ce n'est pas un autre traître à son sang ? »

Fred par Merlin, si je me fais attraper par ta faute crois-moi que le sens de ta vie va être de me supplier à genoux de te pardonner. En attendant, et tant qu'ils n'ont pas encore trop de doute et te croient fou, parle-moi. Continue à sourire sous tes larmes et raconte moi ta trouvaille. Tu sais que c'est l'unique chose que je peux attendre de toi. Avoir de toi. L'unique et dernière chose que j'emporterai de toi avec moi.

X

_« Tu dois me promettre un truc..._

_-Quoi encore ?_

_-Si je dois mourir avant toi..._

_-Morbide._

_-Écoute ! Si je dois mourir avant toi, promets-moi que c'est toi et seulement toi qui sera près de moi. Promets-moi que tu seras le seul à entendre ce que j'aurai à dire._

_-Tu seras en train de mourir, pourquoi tu voudrais parler ? »_

X

Je suis là, Freddy. Je suis là comme promis et je t'écoute. Parle moi.

« Si j'suis né... Si j'existe... C'est... »

Je suis là.

« Il commence à tourner de l'œil.

-Ça nous fera des vacances. »

Je suis là, Fred. Reprends ton souffle, calme-toi. Ça va aller maintenant. Tout ira bien.

« Si j'existe c'est pour rire ! C'est pour... pour rire... Et f-faire... Faire tourner le monde... Mon monde, notre monde. J'existe... »

On t'attend là-haut. Imagine la joie de Maman quand elle va pouvoir te revoir. Imagine toutes ces filles qui vont s'occuper de toi. Imagine, reprends toi, je reste là.

« J'existe pour faire sourire... »

Je le savais déjà, crétin. J'ai toujours été plus perspicace que toi.

« M-mais... Mais si toi tu existes... George ! Si tu existes c'est pour... Me protéger... et me soutenir... P-parce que je ne sais pas rire... Je sais pas rire, si tu n'es pas là... »

Je suis là.

« On devrait peut-être l'achever une bonne fois pour toutes ?

-Un _doloris_ ?

-Non, un truc radical. Il me casse les pieds. »

Il te casse les pieds, pourtant tu souris, alors il a gagné. Fred tu as gagné, tout le monde sourit à ta mort, même moi. Est-ce que tu le vois ça ?

« Vas-y toi, fais-le. De toute manière il perd déjà connaissance. »

Fred, tu veux bien rire une dernière fois pour moi ? Faire un dernier effort s'il te plaît ? Juste un dernier éclat puisque je suis là. Je te protège, je t'écoute et je suis là. Alors ris encore une dernière fois pour moi.

X

_Avada Kedavra !_

X

La bourrasque et le sortilège n'ont même pas atténué le son de ta voix.

Est-ce que je dois te dire... merci ?

X

**TBC**


End file.
